Curiosity of Time
by Nimondor
Summary: Time is a questionable, unexplainable thing. -oneshot-


**A/N:** I got bored so I decided to make a little drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Curiosity of Time**

Time is a questionable, unexplainable thing. Even the wisest man would tell anyone it was difficult to understand such a thing.

It was such a strange concept—it could hurt but also heal, it can start but also stop. It had no bounds, it had restraining bindings. There was no real explanation of time, why time existed or why time came and went. It allowed seasons to change and it caused men to live and die. It was said by the wise men that time was created by the great goddess, to create a balance in the world the three golden goddesses had created together.

With that balance, everything could fall but in their fallen places, things could grow and even the smallest mud hut could become the greatest kingdom to have ever existed. The golden goddesses perhaps felt bored with a single side of either coin and decided to add another and finally before departing their new world, they created a relic of golden light, deciding it best that the creatures of this world could determine their fates. They imbued the relic with the gifts of wisdom, courage and power, and it remained to be the symbol of their people.

Even the great goddess didn't interfere, and it was said she was the one who created time in order to right her own mistakes of the past. However, with the loss of her only love, it was also said she mad herself mortal so she could forever be with him, forever together. Time was grateful for being created and the three golden goddesses allowed the creatures of their new world forget of the great goddess. The first kingdom called themselves the people of Hyrule, so that one day they would remember their greatest creator.

As curious as it was, time could help forge new friendships and help them grow stronger. The three golden goddesses watched over the first kingdom, always ensuring a hero would come when balance swayed more towards a single side.

A certain boy from a certain kingdom had helped many people along his journey and their bonds could never replaced, not even by time. Men, women and children from all around remembered who had helped them in their own struggles and even though a few had forgotten over time, a single glance towards a green Kokori cap or Hylian shield made them all remember the boy with the fairy.

They were eternally grateful, even as their beloved homes slowly fell from the darkness that loomed so very close.

A common belief was that time was precious and it shouldn't be wasted on mundane tasks such as sleeping.

Except that's exactly what he did—he had slept for seven years, and time had changed his body from a child to an adult. He could go back and forth using a strange magic in the form of a blue ocarina embedded with the golden triforce. As a child, he was deemed too weak to wield the blade of evil's bane, and thus time had decided to let him rest until he could defeat the evil that loomed over the great kingdom.

The people had called him the Hero of Time and even as he was written into the history books, he was grieving over the loss of one of his dearest friends and the boy with a fairy became fairy-less. Even though the princess felt she was doing good to send him back to his childhood, time seemed to have torn away a piece of himself. He went to the princess, and she gave to him the strange little ocarina and told him to never forget and play a lullaby if he ever wanted.

Where time took away, it also gave.

It gave him hope that he could find his beloved friend someday and on such a quest, not even he could predict the tragedy of Termina. The great moon from above grew terrifyingly close each and every single day, however once every three days he could play his ocarina and time would go back to the first day when he arrived with the moon clear up into the sky again. It would loop back again and again and again, giving him the encouragement he needed to help the people who looked so much like the ones back home.

Even after saving this strange town from the mask's dark ambitions, he kept his hope of finding his tiny friend.

However, not even the three golden goddesses could overturn the great goddess' ancient creation. Time gave life, but it with it came death.

In all his travels, from his early years as a simple Kokori child to a hero, he was finally ready to let time play out his fate. He watched his great kingdom grow, he watched the darkness return and with it, he watched a new hero rise. He willed himself to stay in this world the goddesses had created and he aided this new, young hero, teaching him the ways of the blade. He watched him grow into a warrior, and after his final teaching, he had bid him farewell and traveled back to the forest.

Even as the hero sat on an old, lumpy stump of a tree outside of the Forest Temple with his sword in front of him and stuck in the dirt, he knew his time was coming. His golden armor was stained red, his gloved hands rested on the top of the hilt and his face was numb from the loss of half his vision and exhaustion racked his body, but somehow his hope for seeing his friend was greatly increased.

He was tired. So, so tired. His one eye stared at an empty spot in front of him, the mossy ground unmoving, but as he closed it for a final time, he could hear a footstep. The single footstep stopped in front of him and he could almost feel the heat of someone raising a gentle hand towards him.

Even though time had torn them apart, it also brought people back together. The voice he could never forget, and the sage of the forest seemed to always have a smile in her voice no matter the situation.

"It's getting late. We should get going."

Time was on his side.


End file.
